Second Era Life
by Miaou27
Summary: When Thorne moves to an apartment in a small town, he has some crazy neighbors. All your favorite LC characters and all your favorite ships. It is mostly Cresswell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm writing again! Just want to say this chapter is pretty boring, it is just really explainping what this story will be about. Also, are you excited about Winter? I am. Boy, I miss writing. Well, I'll let you read. Oh, lastly if you can guess who is in the gray hoodie frist you'll get a special email if you're logged in. I'm doing this every chapter.**

Thorne got out of his car and went inside a small, comfort food restaurant. Comfort food was exactly what he needed. Inside there were not very many customers, since it was 10 o'clock on a Wednesday night.

He went to the front of the restaurant and ordered a small dish of food from a blonde, short, girl. He then sat down at a table in the back of the restaurant. Thorne hated eating alone at a restaurant. It made him feel vulnerable. He just tapped his hands against the table and watch a couple leave, making Thorne and a man in a gray hoodie eating salad, the only people in the restaurant.

That made Thorne feel really vulnerable.

Thorne just keep glancing at the man, who wouldn't show his face under the hoodie. Then that small, blonde girl, with really long hair, came out of the back with his food. The waitress was beautiful, usually Thorne would flirt with her and make it obvious that he was flirting, but he couldn't. She seemed to too good. It wasn't like the normal girls he flirted with in bars. This girl was working in a small family restaurant and lived in this small town, Thorne just moved to.

When the girl got to his table and placed his food on it, she asked, "Do you need anything else sir?"

"I'm good," He responded and she left.

How could Thorne just say that! He would never forgive himself for not asking her her number or even have her get more food from her, so he could talk to her more. He just groaned quietly and shoveled food into his mouth. He looked up and saw the girl talking to the guy in the hoodie. They both were laughing and Thorne got a better view of his face. He didn't see much though.

If Thorne talked to her like that man did, he could be laughing with her too. Too bad, it was just another pretty girl. All the girls Thorne seemed to like, sucked. That is why he moved, to get away from all the girls in L.A. The girls who knew how bad he was and his crime record from when he was a teen.

When Thorne was done with his meal, he got back into his car, since he already paid up front. He put the address of his new apartment into his GPS and started driving away from the restaurant. Before he fully drove away from the parking lot he saw the guy in the hoodie, the waitress, and another girl, with red hair who was probably the chef, come out of the restaurant. It must've closed. The two girls went into the same car.

Thorne looked back at the road and followed the instructions his GPS were giving him. He could've sworn those two cars with people from the restaurant were following him. His apartment was about three minutes from the restaurant, so it wasn't too far. Those people were still following him, that was creepy.

Especially when they parked in the same parking lot that he parked in. Thorne grabbed his phone and ran up the stairs to get to his apartment. He didn't try to act as his usual casual act, three people could take him down. Even if he probably weighed more then them separately.

His apartment was on the top, forth floor of the apartment building, which sucked. It was also only his second night here. He moved all his stuff yesterday and went to job interviews today.

Thorne fished around for his keys in his pocket when he got to the top floor. When he found them he jammed them into the door and opened the door. He immediately closed the door and locked it. He scanned his small apartment and went into the kitchen. He found a chef knife in a box of silverware and a beer bottle in the trash. He balanced the bottle on the handle of the front door, so he could hear if anyone broke in. Then he took his knife and his phone and sat down on his bed.

All the lights were already off, so he didn't have to turn them off. Then while sitting in bed he told himself he would look outside in a few minutes and go to bed in about half an hour. Until then he looked up the restaurant he went to online, The New Moon. They had very good customer reviews and their own website.

It wasn't a chain and had a very well put together website. On the website, it had a staff page. It had a picture of the red headed girl and the blonde girl. The red headed girl was the head cook. It was also owned by a celebrity, Kaito Prince. He was in a bunch of cheesy chick flicks. Always the guy that is the "good boyfriend."

Thorne hated him. He had a girlfriend who was in total love with him. Actually more then half of the girls Thorne dated loved this guy. He also lived in the city Thorne just moved to, Luna, New Hampshire. That is probably why he named his restaurant The New Moon.

Well, it was probably time to check outside. Thorne looked out a small window on his door. It was empty outside, but their cars were still in the parking lot. Maybe they all lived in the apartment building. The building wasn't around any houses, just the road and a few abandoned warehouses. The apartment building had eight apartments, two on each floor.

Just as Thorne was about to walk away from the door, the small, blonde waitress came out of a door downstairs. Thorne watched her go up the stairs to the apartment door right across from his. She had her apron in her hand and dug through her purse, probably looking for her keys.

Thorne now knew she lived there and he stepped away from the door. As he was doing that, somehow his hand hit the doorknob and the beer bottle hit the floor. It made a loud noise and she turned her head towards him. Thorne fell to the ground, not wanting to look like a creep. She probably was thinking though that that weird guy from the restaurant who ran up the stairs, like a dork, lives right next door to me.

Though Thorne still was happy. He knew it was cheesy, having a crush on the girl next door, but she was beautiful and Thorne really wanted to met her. He hoped she was the new girl he was looking for, the one to change his dating style.

When Thorne was sure she was gone, he got up and went to bed, hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is also really boring, but if you can name the pocket thing Cress gave Thorne. Thanks for reading!**

Cress went inside her small apartment. She threw her apron on the floor and sat down on the couch and checked her emails. She scanned them, only half reading them. Cress was too excited to fully read them. Their was a new person moving into her apartment building. Cress was very close friends with the other people in the apartment building. All her friends though were dating each other except for Cress and Iko. Iko didn't care, Iko flirted with every guy she met and dated lots of people, but not Cress. Cress had a few boyfriends from when she was in school, but only one after. Scarlet and Wolf, her neighbors, moved in with each other, so Scarlet's apartment was empty for about a month.

Then someone else moved in. Nobody knew who it was until yesterday. Before yesterday that is what everybody talked about. Kai, a famous movie star that Cinder as dating hoped it was a family of people, because he wanted more people in the apartment. Iko hoped it was a girl that would let Iko do her hair and makeup, since Iko was in beauty school. Cress wanted a single guy her age, so she could be in the group of her neighbors dating. But, what they all really wanted was for their neighbor to join in their group of friends.

When Cress saw that their new neighbor was that handsome guy from the restaurant she was really happy. The only thing that worried her was that it looked like Scarlet, Kai, and herself was following him and that he ran away from them. Cress talked about him with Scarlet, Wolf, and Kai for a few minutes that night before she went to her own apartment. They were planning to say sorry tomorrow for scaring him and they were going to get him a welcoming basket. They were going to do the basket thing anyways, they really wanted new friends.

After Cress looked at her emails she went to bed thinking about what she should put in their new neighbors welcoming basket.

Cress woke up to her alarm clock ringing at six in the morning. Stupid thing, today she had a later shift at the restaurant. Why was it set at six?

Oh, Cress remembered, she was going to get their new neighbors welcoming basket. It sounded cheesy now, but when Winter gave her one when she moved in, Cress immediately became friends with them.

Cress hoped out of bed and put on her exercise clothes, since she was planning to bike to the nearest grocery store because she didn't have a car. After she got dressed she grabbed her purse and opened the front door. She was immediately greeted with a blast of cold wind that made her blink. When she opened her eyes she saw that outside the ground was covered with snow. It was becoming that time of year, it must've snowed overnight.

Cress loved the snow, but hated the ground right outside her door. Whenever it was below 32 degrees it was covered in a layer of ice that she fell on every snow day. Now Cress couldn't bike to the store now, and she didn't want to borrow her friends cars because they had work in the morning today. Cress wondered if her new neighbor did.

Cress decided that she was going to make her own basket. She had the actual basket part from the one Winter gave her. Cress closed the door and got the basket from a high shelf in her room. She had to use a chair to get up there. Then she looked at her bookshelf for a book that wasn't completely torn apart. She found a book that she never read, and had no intention to read. She got it as a gift a few years ago. Cress then looked for food. What else did you put in a gift basket?

In her fridge she found a wine bottle that wasn't open. She put that in the basket with the book. Cress then googled pictures of welcome baskets and saw lots of candy in them. Cress looked through her cabinets and found a few chocolate bars. She put those in the basket. Okay, now she needed something that would represent New Hampshire. She found one of those things you put in your pocket to warm up your hands right next to a blank card.

She wrote on the card: Welcome! Everyone in this apartment building is very happy to have a new neighbor. If any of us can do anything for you, please ask! From Cress (the person giving you the card) and your neighbors.

Then Cress put the card in the basket and went to the bathroom to put on her makeup. She only used lip gloss and mascara, she didn't know how to use anything else. Even Iko had to teach her to put on mascara. Then Cress had to brush her very long hair and braid it. That took about half an hour. When Cress was done with that she put on some more snow-friendly clothes and checked the time.

It was already 8 o'clock! It felt like a few minutes ago it was six and she was waking up. It was still to early to deliver her gift. Cress sat down and was about to turn on the TV when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Iko at her door. Her blue hair was put into many different braids, Cress wondered how long it took to do that.

"Hi Iko." Cress said.

"Hey girl, did you get the basket?" iko asked.

"Yep, I made it out of stuff I didn't want since it is snowing." Cress responded.

"Cool, can I see?" Iko asked without waiting for a response she went in and found it on the table. Iko looked through it and her mouth widened when she found the wine. "How do you have all this stuff just laying around?"

"I don't know," Cress responded. "Shouldn't you get to class?"

Iko headed towards the door, "I guess."

"But when do you think I should give it to him?" Cress asked.

"About nine. He should be awake by then, and it's a workday. So he should be up." Iko responded as she left. When she was done talking Cress closed the door.

What was Cress going to do the next hour? She just turned on the news. It talked about the snow, but Cress already knew that. she just flipped through channels until she found a rerun of her favorite show. It was about a family with every nuclear family in the big family, being different that kept her entertained for about half an hour.

When those sad animal ads turned on, Cress turned off the TV and looked at their website. For a few months she donated money to them, but she stopped because it was really expensive. After browsing the website, Cress was inspired to look at dogs at the shelter nearby. Cress always wanted a dog. She browsed that website for while, and before she knew it, it was nine.

Cress got up from the couch and laced up her boots. She grabbed the basket and opened the door to be greeted again by cold air. Cress walked over to her neighbor's front door. She off course slid, but caught herself, and the wine. When she reached his door she sighed before she knocked. She could only remember how handsome he was when he looked up at her with his beautiful, blue eyes at the restaurant.

Cress knocked and waited for a few seconds before he opened the door. He was in plaid pajama bottoms and the T-shirt he wore yesterday. His hair was wet, like he just got out of the shower.

When he saw Cress he looked surprised, not scared. After a second of silence he looked at the gift basket in her hands.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor, Crescent, but you can call be Cress. I brought you a welcoming basket." Cress said, in her head she sounded like an idiot.

"I see," He responded. "I'm Carswell, but you can call me Thorne.'

"Why Thorne?" Cress asked, though she got it. Her friend Selene, only liked to be called Cinder.

"It is my last name, I like it better than my first." Thorne was still starring blankly at her and the environment behind her. Cress felt a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about last night. We didn't mean to follow you. You know, we all live here." Cress looked behind him and saw his apartment had lots of boxes in it. "Speaking of, here." She handed him the basket.

"Thanks," He gulped. What was wrong with him? He looked in the basket and brought out the book. "Living With Depression?" I looked into his eyes only hearing about half of what he said.

"What?" Cress asked and he looked deep into her eyes. She was totally blushing, but she was blaming it on the temperature.

"The book." He responded.

"Oh, oops. I just found it in my bookshelf. I'm sorry." Cress confessed, she didn't want him to know she didn't buy any of this stuff, but now he did.

"It is fine, if I ever get depressed, I'll be prepared." Thorne said and grinned at her.

"This is from all of us, the whole apartment building." Cress said.

"You guys interact with each other? At my old house I didn't even know their name." Thorne said.

"Oh, we all know each other. This couple, who lives together now, met because they were neighbors. One of them actually lived where you do know." Thorne was looking at her still, she looked away from him.

Then all of a sudden a bunch of snow fell on Cress from where the roof ended. Cress was impressed with herself because the snow didn't knock her over and give her concession, like last year. The snow was just freezing and felt like the world slowed down when it hit her. When it fell off her the world was back in normal pace. Thorne looked very surprised when the snow was not on her eyes anymore.

"O my god, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Cress responded. "It happens all the time." Cress was now shivering and brushing off the snow.

"Please come in." Thorne insisted. Without waiting for an answer, like Iko, he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her into his living room. She sat down on the couch feeling bad for the trace of snow she made in his house.

Cress wasn't sure if she should go into a guy's house, that she just met and that was covered with boxes. She still let him put a blanket over her cold body.

"You know I'm really fine, just cold." Cress told him.

"Uh, I don't know what I should do though." He said. That wasn't something you heard from guys, at all. They all pretended to know what to do, and if they lived in New Hampshire, they had to know. "I just moved here from L.A." That explains it.

"Well you should offer me another snow jacket." Cress told him.

"I don't own any snow gear." Thorne said.

"That would be a problem if you want to go outside for the next few months." He glanced at Cress, like asking; What do I do?

Cress looked away from him again and said, "We could borrow some clothes." She could still feel his eyes on her.

"Does your boyfriend have any clothes at your apartment?" Thorne asked.

Cress looked up at him. Thorne was looking at her ready for an answer, it was like he really wanted to know. "I don't have a boyfriend," she said after a few seconds of trying to determine the look in his eyes. After she told him that, he looked almost happy. "We could borrow my neighbors'. You look about Jacin's size." She said. "He probably isn't home though." Cress thought a minute. "They always leave their key under their doormat, I can get you a jacket. Jacin won't mind. His girlfriend always use to steal my hair ties, and she didn't use a key."

Thorne looked impressed that I knew all this. "I'll go it." Cress said and started waking away. She looked back at Thorne, not wanting to go alone, but he was in pajamas.

Cress walked down the stairs holding on to the cold hand rail so she wouldn't fall. When she got to their door she looked under the mat and put the key into the door. Cress was doing a lot for this stranger, but he was really handsome.

Luckily Jacin had a coat rack right by his door, so Cress wouldn't have to go deep into his apartment. She grabbed a coat and left as soon as she could. When she made it upstairs Thorne was on the couch looking at his thumbs. Cress handed him his jacket and said, "Here,"

Thorne took the jacket and stood up. "Hey, do you maybe want to get a cup of coffee after I get dressed."

Cress smiled her normal, giddy smile and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter's question is pretty easy, what song is going to be stuck in Thorne's head?**

Thorne hopped out of his car and ran to Cress's door. He opened it for her, like a gentlemen. That's what he kept telling himself, be a gentlemen. He wanted to make an effort with this girl, he was really trying.

She hooped out of his car and they went into the coffee shop. They were in the same car because she didn't have a car. As they waited in line they didn't talk and they barely talked in the car. Then Thorne remembered something. "You don't have work today, do you?" Throne asked her. She looked so cute in that scarf and mittens.

"I do, but it doesn't start until 2 o'clock." Cress responded, not looking him in the eye. She did that a lot, was she anger at him for some reason? They barely knew each other, why would she be mad?

When they got to the front of the line Cress ordered tea and Thorne ordered a latte. He insisted on paying, she looked like she wanted to pay, but didn't say anything. Maybe he was being too aggressive, he stilled payed. When they got their drinks and sat down Thorne searched his brain for something to say. This was turning out horrible, luckily Cress looked happy.

"How was L.A.?" She asked, looking at me in the eye, but when I looked back she looked down and played with her long braid of hair. Thorne really wondered what it looked like down.

"It was fine, but hot. That is why I moved here." Thorne responded.

"I bet you didn't expect it to be this cold." Cress commented.

"Yeah, speaking of, where can I buy my own coat?" He asked while watching a kid point at Cress and look at her long hair. I gave them a look and their mom told them it was rude to point.

Cress turned around, but the boy turned away. She then just acted normal. "A simple store like Target, that is where I get mine." Cress responded.

They kept talking, having a normal conversation, until Thorne, of course, had to bring up the sore subject.

"What was your childhood like?" Thorne asked. "The normal: school, bikes, and dolls?"

Cress all of a sudden tensed up. "No actually," Cress responded, Thorne already regretted asking it. "I was adopted when I was eleven by a woman who never let me outside of the bedroom on the top floor of her house. She homeschooled me and I learned to be a hacker. She had me hack into the government and steal money. When I was sixteen I was finally smart enough to pick up a phone and call the cops. She was arrested for child abuse and stealing from and hacking into the government. I was never in jail, but technology I broke the law. They then had me take a special school that tested to make sure I knew everything a sixteen year old should know. I ended up knowing more and the government payed for my college and put me in early. I was so advanced I graduated college when I was 20."

HIs mouth hung open like an idiot. She just told him her life story. That poor, smart girl. She was definitely out of my league. At least we both had a crime record, but hers didn't count. Their was only one more thing that would tell him to be her servant for the rest of his life. "How old are you?" Thorne asked.

"I'm 22." Cress replied. Now he was going to have that song stuck in his head.

"I'm 24." Thorne said. Now she wasn't completely out of his league.

Cress took out her phone from her purse. "Oh, I have to go. We've been here for hours. I forgot I was planning to have lunch with someone at noon." Cress said.

"Okay," Thorne said as they both got up and threw away their drinks. They both then walked out to the car and got in. Thorne opened the door for her again. He felt like this whatever it was, didn't end well. "Where is the restaurant?" Thorne asked hoping it was an actually restaurant, not a way to get away from him.

"New Moon, the place from last night, where I work." Cress responded. Thorne started driving there.

"Tell me the truth, was that fun?" As soon as Thorne asked that he regretted it. There was a very small chance that he was going to get an answer that he like that was honest.

"Very fun." Cress responded, and he turned his heads towards her, happy to see her smiling and looking at him. Though she still turned away from him when he looked at her. He had a feeling she really had a good time. The conversation before the childhood was good, he even made her laugh a few times. One thing he learned about her was that she was shy.

When we got to the restaurant he saw a tan girl get off a motorcycle, a girl he recognized. Thorne quickly jumped out of the car and got Cress's door for her. When she hopped out he sighed and considered doing something very dangerous. He saw Cinder, the tan girl, get closer to them. Before she was close enough to recognize her, Thorne did that very dangerous thing.

He bent down and gave Cress a quick kiss on the cheek. She seemed surprised and she blushed. "I had a wonderful time Crescent!" Thorne said and walked causally to the other side of his car, but it was too late.

"Carswell!" He heard a voice yell that made him and Cress turn around. Cinder walked up to both of them. "OMG, Carswell! How have you been?"

"Fine, Selene." Thorne said annoyed.

"You know him?" Cress asked Cinder.

"Totally, we were in the military together." Cinder replied.

"You never said you were in the military Thorne." Cress said.

"Yeah, totally he was a-" I gave Cinder a look telling her to not mention how I deserted. "Jerk."

"Thorne was very nice when I had coffee with him." Cress said to Cinder.

"I changed." He smiled at Cinder. "I was cocky teenager back then."

"Hey, going back to the coffee part, what were you two doing?" Cinder asked.

"Nothing," He responded, angry.

"He is our new neighbor," Cinder looked at him like she was going to ruin his life.

"Well, me and Cress should really go get something to eat." Cinder said. "Bye!"

She left and Cress waved at him, then went with Cinder. Thorne waved back, but her back was turned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Today I have no questions, because the next one is really hard. Also in the next chapter will be in Wolf's POV, so there will be lots of Wolfet.**

Cress went to sleep thinking about when her new neighbor kissed her on the cheek. Maybe that was a date and he was telling her it was a date through a kiss. At lunch she talked to Cinder all about it, she barely even let Cinder talk. All Cinder said was how annoying he was and that he was only being nice to her because he was confused by the snow. In Cress's mind though, he was an okay guy.

When Cress awoke the next morning, those thoughts were still in her mind. She thought about them all morning, while she brushed her long hair, got dressed, and made breakfast. Cress knew that if she ever saw him again she would be even weirder then she already was. What really made her scared was what was going to happen next. Cress knew that he liked her, but what if they were just friends in the future?

Cress finished making her oatmeal and sat down at the small table she had in her living room. When she sat down she opened up her laptop and looked at the business she was trying to get a job at. Cress couldn't work at a restaurant her whole life, especially if she was a college graduate.

The company specialized in electronics, which was Cress's specialty. After Cress was bored at looking at this website she looked at the puppies again. Cress really was attached to this little Bernese Mountain Dog, well it wasn't little.

Cress closed her laptop and looked outside her window that was right next to her. There was still a tiny layer of snow on the ground outside. Cress had the day off today, so if it wasn't snowing, today would be the perfect day to ride her bike to the library. But with the snow she couldn't go too far away, the only transportation she had was a small little bike. Maybe she could take a taxi and get some grocery shopping done, or put on some snow shoes and go on a walk. Cress was gonig to go on a walk.

She went into her room and slid on her snowshoes. She went to her front door and was about to leave, but someone knocked on the door before she could open it. Cress opened the door and saw Thorne standing there, in full snow clothes. A little much for just a thin layer of snow.

When Cress opened the door, Thorne gave her a smile that made her insides melt. "Hey," He said.

Cress grabbed her braid and twirled her fingers around it. "Hey," She said back.

"So," Thorne said, sounding very excited for some reason. "I still have your friend's jacket." Cress noticed it in his hands.

"I'll take it." She responded, taking the jacket from him.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Thorne started whistling.

Cress looked at him, confused. "Just trying to lighten the mood." Thorne said raising his hands over his head, like she was planning on arresting him. Cress kept fiddling with her braid. "What are you planning to do today?" Thorne asked.

"I don't know," Cress responded. "I was planning on going on a walk right now, I got the day off."

Cress thought Thorne almost looked happy at this news. "Well, can I come with you to return the coat?"

"Sure," Cress didn't know why he needed to come. "He is on the third floor," Cress walked in front of Thorne. As she started down the stairs, she tripped on the top step. Though immediately, two arms grabbed her. Cress blushed at Thorne's touch and got up. She really needed to move to a place that didn't snow.

Cress kept walking down the stairs, until they reached Jacin's door. Cress wasn't sure if he was home. She knocked the door and pretended that Thorne wasn't watching her, while she didn't know what he was doing.

After a few seconds Jacin opened the door. "Hi Jacin," Cress said, she knew Jacin longer then they any of her other neighbors. He worked for Sybil when he was a younger. He found out about Cress and they talked a little bit. Cress moved here because she found out Jacin lived there.

"Hey," Jacin responded, his eyes changing between the jacket in her hands and Thorne. "You have my jacket, I thought Winter took it."

"Yep, sorry I took it." Cress responded, Jacin shrugged. "I let our new neighbor borrow it, he came from L.A."

"Is this our new neighbor?" Jacin asked. "Or just a new friend of ours?"

"Neighbor," She told Jacin. Thorne smiled at Jacin, Jacin looked annoyed.

"Nice to meet you." Jacin said sourly. Thorne just kept smiling.

"Jacin, do you have work today?" She asked.

"Nope," He responded. "Kai didn't need a bodyguard today."

"Kai Prince?" Thorne asked with the same sour expression Jacin had earlier.

"Yeah, he lives downstairs." Cress responded to Thorne, then turned towards Jacin. "Does that mean he's home?" Jacin nodded. "Well, I need to go talk to him."

"Well, see you later." Thorne said then turned around and went up the stairs. When Cress turned back towards Jacin, the door was closed. Cress just sighed and went down the stairs toward Kai's.

Cress liked talking to Kai, it was less weird around him then any other of the people she was friends with. He also has very smart comments, and would let Cress talk most of the time without making her feel guilty.

Today Cress wanted to just talk about life. She and Kai did that a lot, it was nice and Cress like hearing about his celebrity life.

When she got to Kai's place she was happy to see he was home alone. Kai invited her inside and she sat down on his couch. He made her tea and sat down next to her.

"What up Cress?" Kai asked.

Cress sighed, "Life," She responded, and he signaled for her to keep talking. Then for the next hour they kept talking. Cress's shoes were too heavy, so she took them off and hugged her knees on the couch.

Cress wanted to mention her crush on their new neighbor, but that was more of a girly thing. Also Kai brought it up first.

"I heard you hung out with our new neighbor." Kai commented.

"Cinder told you?" Cress asked.

"Yeah," Kai responded. "Was he nice?"

"Yeah, and funny. Cinder just said that he was a jerk though." Cress stopped hugging her legs.

"Do you want to invite him this Saturday?" Kai asked before he took a sip of tea.

Every other Saturday everyone who lived in the apartment building went to go do something fun. This Saturday they were going to see a movie. Cress read the book of it, so she wanted to see it. None of her other friends read it, but they saw all the other movies. This was the last movie of the series.

"Yeah, totally." Cress responded.

"You should go ask him now." Kai told Cress. "I think we both explained everything we didn't know about each other."

Cress laughed, "Okay," she then got up, excited. Kai smiled, like he could tell that she had a crush on Thorne.

When Cress got to Thorne's door and knocked, he answer right away. He looked like he was unpacking the many boxes in his house. It still was full of boxes though, but lots more things were on the shelves and in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Cress," Thorne said. "Another gift basket?"

"No, but we wanted to invite you to the movies tomorrow, Mr. Thorne." Cress said.

" ?" Thorne raised an eyebrow.

"Thorne's your last name, so." Cress told him.

"If you want to put something in front of my name," Thorne responded. "I'd prefer captain."

"Okay Captain," Cress responded, Thorne smiled.

"What time is the movie?" He asked. "I'll come."

"Noon," Cress responded, very happy at the news that he was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long, my computer wasn't working and it deleted some of my files. I was too lazy until now to rewrite it. So the question is, what movie are they watching? Oh, and there are lots of quote from LC in here.**

Scarlet was watching a TV show when she got a text from Cress. It said that their new neighbor, Carswell, was going to see the movie with them today. That was good, in this building, neighbors were closer then friends. Scarlet was a little worried that Thorne didn't like them, he did run away from them. Though, Cress texted Scarlet saying that she talked to him. He was apparently very nice, with a smiley face after it.

Scarlet put her phone on the couch and changed the channel to the news. They were talking about the blue fever, a horrible sickness that had a recent outbreak. There was luckily a cure that was recently discovered.

Then Wolf came out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Scarlet said to Wolf.

"Good morning Scarlet," He said, then looked at the TV. They were interviewing the man who came up with the cure of the blue fever. His name was Dr. Sage Darnel.

"Isn't that Cress's last name?" Asked Scarlet.

"Yeah," He responded. "Maybe he's her real dad."

Scarlet laughed, "Maybe,"

"You know, they kind of look alike." Wolf admitted.

"Yeah," She agreed. The doctor did have big, blue eyes like Cress. "Speaking of Cress, did she tell you about the movie?"

"About our neighbor, yeah, she did." Wolf responded as he started the coffee machine. "Isn't weird that we're going to a movie with a man we don't know?"

"Cress knows him, and she's going." She said while flipping through channels, the news started talking about the victims of the disease. Scarlet knew that they were going to bring up pictures, she didn't want to see that.

"I know, but we're sitting in a dark room for two hours with a person we don't know. Plus we are going with five other people who don't know him." He pointed out.

"Actually, I think it's only three people. He met Jacin and knows Cinder." She said, stopping at a rerun of a TV show Scarlet liked.

"Well, I guess it's already planned anyway." He admitted while grabbing his cup of coffee and sitting down next to her. "What time should we leave?"

"I'd say 11:30, we live pretty close to the theater." Scarlet responded.

"Do we have to bring Cress with us?" He asked with a tone that showed that it wasn't because he didn't like Cress.

"I don't know," She confessed. "Don't we usually take two cars? We will be pretty crowded if we bring Carswell."

"I guess, let me text Cinder. She usually knows this stuff." Wolf told her, then got out his phone.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Scarlet waited by her car. They ended up having to drive Cress and Winter. Jacin, Iko and Cinder went with Kai and Carswell went on his own. Jacin would usually go with them, because of Winter, but he wanted to do "his job." His job being Kai"s body guard while Kai was working on movies. Kai wasn't working on a movie right now, but Jacin insisted.

When Cress and Winter came down the stairs after a few minutes of Scarlet and Wolf waiting, Winter said, "Hey!"

"Hey Winter," Scarlet responded while Wolf just got in the car. They then all got in the car, Wolf and Scarlet in the front, with Scarlet driving. She started the car and drove towards the theater.

"So," Winter said once they drove out of the parking lot. "What's Carswell like?"

Cress played with the end of her braid. "He's nice."

"And," Winter motioned to move on.

"He has brown hair, and blue eyes." Scarlet turned her head to see Cress's expression, she definitely didn't want to be talking about him. Maybe Cress had a little crush on this guy. All the neighbors were dating each other, except Iko. Iko was in still in school though, and had lots of other boyfriends.

Scarlet looked back at the road as Winter and Cress kept talking.

"He's tall," Cress responded.

"More than his appearance!" Winter insisted.

"I only went to coffee with him once, I don't know much."

Scarlet looked at Wolf, and he was just looking out the window. He loved the snow. She then turned up the radio and tuned out Cress and Winter until they got to the theater.

When they got there, Scarlet pulled into the parking lot. When she turned off the car, everyone walked up to the theater. It was a small one, it really only had three screens. Usually one of them played only old movies. It was a good place, though. There was really only two other theaters in Luna.

They walked into a place and saw it wasn't too crowded, just like always. Right now it was played the movie they were seeing and Strangers on a Train. Wolf and Winter went right up to the counter to get popcorn, while Scarlet and Cress just stood around waiting for their other friends.

"I guess we're the first ones here." Scarlet pointed out, because the were the only people in the lobby that didn't work at the theater.

"Yeah," Cress agreed. "It's already noon."

Scarlet looked out at the parking lot. "You know Iko, she probably forgot her purse or something."

"What about Thorne?" Cress asked. Scarlet starred at her with a blank face. "Carswell."

"I don't know, did you tell him the time?" Scarlet said, just as a handsome man came out of the men's bathroom.

"Oh, hey!" He said, recognizing Cress.

"Hey Thorne!" Cress said back to him while he went up to them.

Thorne glared at Scarlet in a way that made her uncomfortable, but she didn't show that. "Who's the red head?"

"I'm Scarlet," She responded, already feeling a little hatred for him.

"Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

Did he just hit on her?

"Well, we're waiting for more people to arrive. They should come soon, though." Scarlet told him.

"How many people are coming?" He asked.

"Four are coming."

"So, seven of use, that's more then I expected." Thorne probably thought that they weren't friends with all their neighbors. Or that people had better things to do on a Saturday.

"No actually," Scarlet said. "There are two people over there that are with use, so nine."

Thorne looked at Wolf and Winter. They were paying for their snacks and Wolf was already eating a handful of popcorn. They then walked over to Cress, Scarlet, and Thorne, when Scarlet noticed a car come into the movie theater. It was Kai's.

When Wolf reached Scarlet, his eyes were on Thorne. Thorne smiled at him, which made Wolf have a more frightening expression. "Is this Carswell?"

"Call me Thorne."

Wolf squinted. "Sure," He said, as Kai opened the movie theater door while everybody came through, which helped. Scarlet didn't think this group of people had anything to talk about.

"Hey!" Iko said. "Oh, is this Thorne! You're right Cress, he is cute." She commented, which made Cress turn red as a tomato.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said, which made Scarlet think of what would happen if he called her, Winter, or Cinder that.

"You guys ready for the movie. We're already late." Kai said, picking up on the awkwardness.

"Speaking of, we're sorry. You can guess who's fault it was." Cinder pointed at Iko.

"Hey!"

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

It WAS really awkward sitting next to a guy you didn't know in a dark room. Especially if you had to sit right next to him and Cress.

He always tried to make funny comments and ask what was going to happen to Cress. She laughed most of the time.

Scarlet starred at the screen. A girl was over hearing two people talking.

"Wait." Thorne told Cress. "He said that some of them have to die. If the girl dies, does it mean that the men have to fall in love."

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Scarlet got up and walked through the skinny row in between the seats. She grasped Wolf's arm once they were walking down the dark stairs. Cress and Thorn in front of them were chatting quietly enough, that you couldn't hear what they were saying, but you knew they were talking.

"That was such a sweet ending!" Iko said once they got out of the dark room.

"It was better in the books." Cress said. "They changed it so much, it was so frustrating!"

"I hate it when they do that." Scarlet agreed.

The girls kept talking about movies, while Scarlet started to doze off. Wolf could clearly see it, because he pulled her away from the group of chatting girls, a bored Cinder, and quiet men.

"Hey Scarlet," Wolf said, a little nervous. "Can I ask you something?

"Anything Wolf."

"Look Scar," He sighed. "I had this all planned out for next week, but I guess I'm going to do it now."

What was he talking about?

"Look, I know you like me, I mean I know you love me, I love you too, we live together. But if you give me a chance...all I want is to protect you. To be near you. For as long as I'm able." He went down on one knee. "Will you marry me Scarlet."

She gasped, then laughed. "Oh - I'm sorry. That was mean. I know I shouldn't tease you about this, but we are at a movie theater."

She felt so bad, he looked hurt, and now their friends were noticing that there was tears in both of their eyes.

"I will Wolf," She said, while a smile broke out on his face.

He got up and picked her up. She hit her lips against his while their friends, who know were gathering around them, cheered.

This was definitely the best time she had at a movie, ever.


End file.
